


sweet heat

by anoneesan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Oikawa felt his heat roiling through him, Hajime was still at work. Generally he'd have the day before off to prepare with his mate, but there had been some last minute shit that came up. They had almost planned it perfectly, but these things did happen. Oikawa couldn't think while he was panting and writhing in his nest, which was barely making him feel any better at all. He texted Hajime with shaky fingers: 'please come home i need you'.Assuredly, the lack of spelling mistakes and kaomoji should convey the importance of his current situation.





	sweet heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was fun to write! I hope I did a/b/o justice as this was my first time writing smut for it. I'm claiming creative liberties here! lol Thanks for your consideration!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anoneesan), and Discord all @anoneesan(#0420 for discord)!
> 
> Requested by the lovely [SpouseMaterial](https://spousematerial.tumblr.com/) who was a peach to work with. Thank you so much for requesting to work with me, bby. <3 
> 
> Beta'd by the irreplaceable [Heron](https://heronfem.tumblr.com/).

Oikawa had been expecting his heat and thus had planned to have the week off, stocking up on essentials such as water, protein drinks and bars, his birth control pills, and a multitude of wet wipes and napkins. He was fully intent on not leaving his nest once he went into heat and hoped his partner had the time off as well (most companies were flexible for such things). He prepared a comfortable spot on their bed, pillows, blankets, dirty and clean clothes. Though they tried to plan perfectly, sometimes it did fail to line up and fall through.

On the day, a bit earlier than usual, that Oikawa felt his heat roiling through him, Hajime was still at work. Generally he'd have the day before off to prepare with his mate, but there had been some last minute shit that came up. They had almost planned it perfectly, but these things did happen. Oikawa couldn't think while he was panting and writhing in his nest, which was barely making him feel any better at all. He texted Hajime with shaky fingers.

 

**To: 'iwa-chan৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹'**

' _ please come home i need you _ '

 

Assuredly, the lack of spelling mistakes and kaomoji should convey the importance of his current situation.

Oikawa groaned, feeling too hot for his skin as he hastily pulled his clothes off to shove them into the pile around him. The cool air made him feel like he could breathe but his skin was feverish. He squirmed restlessly to get comfortable, pressing his face deep into one of Hajime's dirty shirts, nosing at the collar where his scent was the strongest. It calmed him a bit in the sense that it was his mate's scent, but it also made his hole throb and leak warm juices down his thighs. Just the thought of his lover making his temperature rise significantly.

Oikawa lifted his hips into a presenting position and reached blindly for something to clean the mess up until Hajime got home and took care of him. The mating position eased some of the aching pressure that was building in his entire lower stomach and groin, but also made him twitch everywhere, his hips rocking back in short, shallow thrusts, starved for attention. He forgot entirely about cleaning when his hand landed on one of the toys they kept around, just in case of this exact scenario.

Knowing it wouldn't satisfy, Oikawa grabbed the dildo anyways, spreading his legs wider. He rolled the tip in the slick running down his legs, trembling as the head (so much smaller than Hajime) nudged at his dripping hole.

He couldn't help but start pushing in right away, legs shaky as he slid the full length in and pulled it back out completely, repeating the motion. It was good, but nowhere near as good as Hajime. He glanced over at his phone when he heard a soft buzz and saw the message indicator flashing. Tapping the screen hastily to unlock it, he saw a message.

 

**From: 'iwa-chan৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹'**

' _ I'm on the way. _ '

 

Oikawa moaned, wondering how long it would take for Hajime to get there, thoughts quickly turning towards his partner and how badly he wanted his thick cock instead of the comparatively flimsy toy he was fucking himself with. He tried to add some fingers, which eased the ache but only made his need spike. He felt like he was going to lose it, even if he tried to remind himself this was just his normal heat. He was caught between being worked up and trying to ease himself by panting directly into Hajime's dirty clothes. Until he was hit with a much more overpowering scent.

"Iwa-chan..!" Oikawa whined, the sudden smell of his alpha exciting him unbearably, moving the toy in and out faster even as he almost instantly felt more at ease. He had to look a mess already, half-lidded eyes searching for Hajime over his shoulder.

"Damn… Oikawa," Hajime began, but the scent in the room was too strong for him to finish, his cock starting to harden at the sight and smell of his omega. His nostrils twitched minutely, a tell only Oikawa would catch, as he ran his tongue along his lips, a hungry stare on Oikawa's dripping hole. He had already dropped all his shit in the genkan in his haste, sure the entire neighborhood could smell his mate. Climbing into Oikawa's space, he could only focus on one thing: tasting the oozing slick on his partner's quivering thighs.

"Iwa-chan, I need you, I nee- Ah!" Oikawa clutched at himself as he felt Hajime diligently licking up every bit of sweet, wet juice that would otherwise go to waste.

Hajime lapped it up greedily, snatching Oikawa's hands from his way, sloppily licking them clean as well and making Oikawa feel light headed. Clenching his hole tightly, Oikawa could feel the toy slipping out of him slowly. "Nnh… Please…"

Hajime took the toy in hand and slowly pushed it back in, much more well-versed at angling to find the perfect spot to make his partner whine and rock needily back on the toy. "Fuck… It hit hard…?"

He kept moving the dildo as Oikawa whimpered and pressed back hard, Hajime's fingers slipping into his stretched entrance. He pulled the toy out suddenly, leaving Oikawa bucking onto nothing. He waited for Oikawa's teary eyes to be on him before he licked the length of the toy, taking it in his mouth and sucking it clean.

"Yeah… I need you to make me feel good…" Oikawa said as seductively as possible when he was trembling all over.

Hajime tossed the toy aside. "Yeah, you do and I will." He was nothing if not confident in his abilities to care for his omega. The sweet aroma that was fogging his brain was making it a little less clear exactly what he wanted to do beside  _ satisfy _ and  _ fill _ . He spread Oikawa's cheeks wide, not wasting any time in burying his face there and absolutely devouring any of that sickly sweet nectar that seemed to basically flow from his partner.

Oikawa threw his head back at the feeling of Hajime's lips and tongue on his hole, pressing back as hard as he could and hanging his head so he could see Hajime's hard cock, currently ignored to please him instead. He wanted it more than anything in the universe. He couldn't focus on the thought long enough to vocalize it as Hajime began to sloppily tongue him, slurping around him. Hole twitching and clenching eagerly around Hajime's tongue, Oikawa panted out loud, gasping breaths, pushing his ass out to be eaten by his alpha.

Hajime took the greatest pleasure in fulfilling his lover, a fact. He pulled back for a breath, licking the mess off his lips as he pushed in two fingers, wrenching a loud moan from Oikawa. He curled them just right to have his mate presenting even harder, fucking him thoroughly as Oikawa rode his fingers vigorously. That wasn't the end of it for his meal, adding another finger from his other hand to spread Oikawa open wide, watching as his hole tried to tighten to no avail. "Mmnh… Fuck, you taste so sweet…"

Oikawa whined out in response, "I-Iwa-chan…" He wanted to beg him to stop teasing and fuck him, but Hajime's hot tongue laving his desperate hole felt so incredibly delightful. He let out a groan as he felt his lover's mouth on him again, unable to tighten around Hajime's tongue as he shoved it in deep, burying himself so his mouth was latched around the ring of his muscle.

Hajime loved the loud, obscene noises he made as he sucked on Oikawa's hole. Apparently, Oikawa did too as he writhed and leaked more sweet slick into Hajime's mouth. He could feel Oikawa getting closer by the thrum of his heartbeat in the rim under his fingers and the intoxicating scent rolling off him. He pulled back, watching Oikawa's hole twitch pathetically.

"Ah! Wh-Why… I was close..." Oikawa whimpered, wet and stretched, his hole inviting and begging to be fucked. He really did want to come with Hajime inside him, but he felt feverish without release. He moaned and pushed his hips back as Hajime pulled out his fingers, praying that he would give him his dick finally.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you off." Hajime's dominance was certainly coming to the forefront, feeling the scent of his mate's heat pushing him into a rut. His hips shook a little with desire to fuck Oikawa senseless and fill him up with his come, but he maintained his self control, for now. He grabbed Oikawa's hips and flipped him around, looking up and down his body. "And I wanna be inside you when you come."

Oikawa shuddered. "Fuck, please hurry then," he asked in a breathless tone, "Give me me your cock." He pressed his toes against the tent in Hajime's pants, eliciting a low growl from his mate. He felt himself slipping into his submissive role easily, biting his lip and baring his neck. Hajime seemed uninterested in that, diving back between Oikawa's legs, biting the insides of his thighs possessively leaving bruises and bitemarks in his wake, relishing in the strong pheromones filling his head. He licked over Oikawa's hole again before shoving in three fingers. Oikawa was pliant but tight, which was good, just how he needed to be to take Hajime's cock. He fingered him steadily, curling his fingers against his hot spot with each thrust.

"Oh,  _ Hajime _ … I'm-" Oikawa took a stuttering breath, but found himself hanging as Hajime pulled his fingers out.

"When my dick is in you."

Oikawa writhed and whimpered. "Please fuck me, I can't take it anymore! Give your knot a-and your come, please, I need it, please, Hajime!" He arched, his cock hard and a wet spot under his hips soaking into the makings of his nest.

Hajime loved it when Oikawa was so desperate he dropped the nickname. Not that he didn't love his mate's affectionate, childhood nickname for him, but it made it so much more intimate, like he was cracking him open and getting a good look, pulling him apart piece by piece.

"Mmnh… Okay, babe," he said, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants to push them down. It took a moment but he rid himself of his clothes, adding them to Oikawa's pile, and let his dick fall free of his underwear. He was stoutly well hung, even for an alpha. He loved the way Oikawa's hole twitched for him as his partner took a shaky breath and eyed him like he was starved for it. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"God, Hajime, I want it more than anything. I want you to fuck me hard and knot me and, fuck, I want your come so bad. I want you to fill me up…" Oikawa whined, rolling his hips involuntarily. "Even if I could just suck it, I don't care, I need you, please, please..."

Hajime loved getting Oikawa so worked up, but he was truly only a man and such lewd begging was highly effective, especially when he already wanted to fuck his mate for the entire week continuously. He was already completely hard, the scent and taste of his omega leaving him throbbing and needy. He lifted Oikawa's legs, hooking them in the crooks of his elbows as he gripped his thighs. "You ready?" He asked, knowing the answer, but he couldn't help but ask, one more teasing grin on his lips.

Oikawa looked like he might cry with how frustrated he was getting, writhing in Hajime's grasp, "Yes! Yes, I'm ready! Fucking give it to me n-" His voice broke into a sob as Hajime thrust in with one swift motion, filling him completely up. He couldn't hold back after all the teasing and waiting, his entire body shoved over the edge as he twitched and clawed at Hajime's arms, come splattering across his chest and abs. "Ah! A-Ah- Again… Again, please..." He begged weakly, his hips rolling on Hajime's cock even as he was still riding his first orgasm.

"So soon, but if you insist..." Hajime pulled all the way back out, earning another sob from his mate. He took in Oikawa's teary eyes and sex-flushed body, his hole squeezing tightly around nothing. "I love how much you want my dick..." He moaned, thrusting all the way in and holding their hips together, feeling Oikawa's slick dribbling down between them. He straightened his back to get good leverage and set a grueling pace.

Oikawa loved the view he received in return, Hajime over him, his face lined with arousal and concentration as he roughly fucked him. He couldn't get enough of the way his body bounced with the force of Hajime fucking into him. He quickly felt the next orgasm coming, his heat making him absolutely out of his mind for  _ more, release, fill _ . " _ Hajime _ ..." He let himself go limp from waist down, only his hands gripping at random articles of clothing. He wanted them to be closer. He wanted to smell Hajime when he was like this, full of jealousy as he eyed the sweat dripping down his clavicle. He wanted to taste him, mark him up to show he's his. His alpha.

The next orgasm hit him out of nowhere, Hajime tilted his hips, hit that perfect spot and Oikawa was coming again, another load of come covering his body. Usually he wasn't so full of it, but his heat made him insatiable. He released his grip on the clothes to trail his fingers through the mess covering him, rubbing his nipples and panting out Hajime's name barely coherently. He was left still wanting more. Specifically to be filled with Hajime's come.

Hajime didn't give Oikawa a chance to vocalize this after such a lewd show, spreading his legs further so he could lean between them, licking up some of the come off Oikawa's chest. He slid his tongue around fingers to suck at a nipple and could feel his partner's breathing under his tongue, Oikawa's chest heaving as he took deep breaths and let them out as moans. He kept fucking him hard, licking his lips before nuzzling his neck, nipping and growling in his ear. " _ Mine _ ."

Oikawa jerked against Hajime hard, feeling overwhelmed and dizzy as he was smothered with the other's scent. "Mnh!  _ Yours _ … I'm all  _ yours, Hajime _ …" He assured his mate, turning his head to the side to bare his bond mark. He mewled pitifully as Hajime bit it lightly, his teeth digging in a bit harder with each thrust.

Hajime could feel his knot swelling, even though he wanted to fuck Oikawa for longer. He kept working his hips, the swelling bulge catching and tugging Oikawa's hole which squeezed him tightly as a reward for his efforts. His breath caught in his throat as Oikawa's hole clamped down around him and he could no longer pull out, his hips grinding against his mate as his legs shook violently. "A-Ah… Fuck… You're so tight… Greedy bitch..."

Oikawa peaked again, the multiple orgasms coming easily in his completely over stimulated state, bucking on Hajime's cock and squeezing around the fat knot holding them together. "Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ Hajime _ ! God… Come inside me, fuck,  _ please _ …" His hole hungrily milked Hajime as he rode the waves of orgasm, not much coming out of him. He watched Hajime through a haze, feeling his hips jerking as his body continued to squeeze around him.

"Nnh…  _ Tooru _ …" Hajime grit out, digging his fingers into Oikawa's hips as he finally came inside him with a grunt. He hunched over him as his hips jerked, shoving him in deep with each hot spurt of come. He loved the feeling of Oikawa tight around him, holding him inside of him.

Oikawa bit his lip at the feeling of being full to the brim, so satisfying and exactly what he needed when he was in his heat. He felt another climax roll through him, coming dry and reaching to wrap his arms around Hajime as his body twitched. "Close… Close..." He muttered brainlessly, letting out a happy sigh as Hajime carefully rearranged them to lay on their sides. Hajime wasted no time in nuzzling and kissing Oikawa's neck and face, loving their scents combined together. He held onto him tightly suckling a nice dark mark on his neck.

"Feeling better?" He asked, running his hands through Oikawa's hair and rubbing their cheeks together in a way that made Oikawa hum happily.

"Mmnh… For now, yeah… I can't believe you called me a bitch though. So rude, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa teased, chuckling and lavishing in the attention he was getting in the form of kisses and Hajime nuzzling him all over.

"Yeah, sorry… It just kinda slipped out. You rile me up too much…" Hajime said earnestly, stretching for the wipes Oikawa had kept near by. He carefully cleaned his lover in long, languid strokes, taking his time to make sure Oikawa was comfortable while they were stuck together. "Are you comfortable like this?" He asked, running his fingers up and down Oikawa's back soothingly.

"Always, with you." Oikawa smiled, nestling his face in the crook of Hajime's neck to breathe him in. He stayed like that a moment before he took the wipe and folded it in half, cleaning up some of the mess on Hajime's chest. He acted coy as he rubbed over one of his defined pecs.

Hajime chuckled softly at his mate's behavior, though this was of course one of the many things he loved about him. He cupped Oikawa's cheeks to kiss him gently. "Good…" He grinned a little as a fun thought crossed his mind.

"Next round, do you wanna ride it?" He watched the shiver run through Oikawa's body, felt him twitch lazily around him, grinning when his mate fixed him with a sultry gaze.

"Don't ask questions like that when we're stuck like this, you absolute tease."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
